Power converters with multiple outputs, notably single inductor multiple output (SIMO) or single inductor dual output (SIDO) power converters, may be used for supplying energy from a single energy source (e.g. a single battery) to multiple power consumers (e.g. to different components of an electronic device, such as a smartphone). Such power converters with multiple outputs typically comprise switching elements for supplying energy to the different outputs in a mutually exclusive manner. The activation of the different outputs typically involves non-overlapping times between the deactivation of an output and the activation of another output of the power converter. These non-overlapping times may lead to power losses of the power converter.